Like a fairytale
by Lia Sophie
Summary: Mein Name ist Isabelle und ich möchte euch meine Geschichte erzählen. Meine Geschichte, die einem Märchen so sehr gleicht... restl.Inhaltsangabe vor Prolog wegen Platzmangel
1. Prolog

**Hauptcharakter: **Isabelle Tonks

**Weitere: **Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Evans, Kelly und Kimberly Scrooges

**Gastrollen: **Nymphadora Tonks, Ted Tonks, Ginger Tonks, Severus Snape

**Inhaltsangabe: **Mein Name ist Isabelle und ich habe beschlossen meine Geschichte aufzuschreiben. Meine Geschichte, die einem Märchen so sehr gleicht, in der es böse Stiefschwestern gibt, ungeküsste Frösche, einen Abschlussball und natürlich den von allen geliebten Prinzen, der eigentlich keiner sein will.

**Anmerkungen: **Isabelle schreibt über Vergangenes, wirft aber ab und zu ihre Gedanken dazu, die sie natürlich in der Gegenwart schreibt, ich denke aber nicht, dass es stört. Außerdem wird diese FF nicht so lang sein wie alle anderen, es wird einfach eine süße, kleine Geschichte.

Hier gehe ich von folgender Textstelle aus:

… und ein Mädchen, das hinter ihm (Sirius) saß, warf ihm hoffnungsvolle Blicke zu, die er allerdings nicht bemerkt zu haben schien.

Sirius ist also nicht der Aufreißer schlechthin, aber die Mädels stehen auf ihn

Und ganz wichtig: Der Titel hat schon seinen Sinn, wer also ein Problem damit hat, dass die Stiefschwestern hier das Klischee erfüllen, der sollte es sich wohl zweimal überlegen, ob er die FF liest.

**Prolog**

Es war einmal eine wunderschöne Prinzessin. Man beneidete sie um ihr glänzendes Haar, die beeindruckenden Augen und die porzellanähnliche Haut und jeder wollte ihr Freund oder ihre Freundin sein. Als die Prinzessin alt genug war, schickten sie der König und die Königin auf eine Schule, damit ihre Begabungen auch weiterhin gefördert werden konnten. Dort traf die Prinzessin einen gutaussehenden und intelligenten Prinzen, der sich sofort Hals über Kopf in sie verliebte und so lange um sie kämpfte, bis die wunderschöne Prinzessin ihn erhörte. Nach ihrem Abschluss heirateten sie und bekamen drei entzückende Kinder. Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann sind sie heute sicherlich noch genauso glücklich.

Aber das Leben ist nun mal kein Wunschkonzert und ich bin keine Prinzessin. Mein Name ist Isabelle. Meine Freunde würden mich vielleicht Isa nennen. Aber in Hogwarts stand mir niemand so nahe. Woran das lag ist eigentlich ziemlich klar: Ich war nichts Besonderes. Ich war nicht die Klügste in unserem Jahrgang, das war Lily. Ich war nicht die Schönste, das war auch Lily. Ich war weder sportlich noch mutig. Ich verstehe bis heute nicht, warum der Sprechende Hut mich nach Gryffindor geschickt hat. Ich hatte darauf gehofft nach Ravenclaw zu kommen und mit Hufflepuff gerechnet. Denn dort kamen diejenigen hin, die nicht tapfer genug für Gryffindor, nicht klug genug für Ravenclaw und nicht böse genug für Slytherin waren.

Meine beste Freundin Annie sagte damals immer, dass ich sehr wohl besonders wäre. Besonders dämlich. Sie meinte das aber nicht böse, ihr gingen meine Selbstzweifel nur leider ziemlich auf den Wecker. Annie ist… Annie. Sie ist toll, es gibt niemanden, mit dem ich so offen reden kann, niemand der mich so versteht und mich wieder aufbaut, wenn ich an mir zweifle. Wenn ich mit Annie unterwegs bin habe ich immer das Gefühl, dass es nichts gibt, was uns aufhalten kann. Aber als Muggel konnte Annie mich leider nicht nach Hogwarts begleiten, was mich in eine echte Krise stürzte. Ohne sie wollte ich nicht gehen und wenn sie mich nicht persönlich zum Londoner Hauptbahnhof gebracht hätte, wäre ich sicherlich zu Hause geblieben. Seitdem lernte ich viel und berichtete Annie von jedem Zauber, jedem Buch und jedem Tier, das ich sah und das gab mir das Gefühl nicht alleine zu sein. Wir entdeckten Hogwarts gemeinsam, Tag für Tag, Nacht für Nacht. Sie ist selbst heute noch meine bessere Hälfte, meine Stütze und meine größte Kritikerin zugleich. Ohne Annie hätte ich die Zeit damals nie durchgestanden.

Anfangs erzählte ich ihr, wie toll ich mich mit den Leuten verstand, wie beliebt ich war und wie oft ich von den Lehrern gelobt wurde, aber offenbar konnte sie selbst an meiner Schrift oder meiner Art zu schreiben erkennen, wann ich log und so enttarnte sie mich sehr schnell. Seitdem regte sie sich regelmäßig auf und schimpfte immer wieder, dass „die" nur froh sein sollten, dass sie Hogwarts nicht sehen konnte, ansonsten wäre sie schon lange vorbeigekommen und hätte dem einen oder anderen mit einer ihrer gefühlten hundert Handtaschen eins übergezogen. Damit munterte sie mich zwar auf, aber letztendlich musste ich mich doch mit der Wahrheit abfinden: Es war den Leuten egal, was mit mir passierte. Selbst mein Vater kümmerte sich nicht mehr um mich.

Als er wieder heiratete verlor ich meine ganze Familie. Meine Mutter war noch nicht lange tot und ich vermisste sie wahnsinnig. Ted hatte gerade seinen Abschluss geschafft und sich mit seiner Freundin verlobt und er rastete regelrecht aus, als er von der geplanten Hochzeit erfuhr. Er stritt sich fürchterlich mit unserem Dad, bis er schließlich seine Sachen packte, mir einen kurzen Kuss auf das Haar drückte und das Haus für immer verließ. Er heiratete, bekam eine Tochter und vergaß mich.

Die kleine Nymphadora schickte mir mittlerweile regelmäßig Zeichnungen und seit ihrem sechsten Geburtstag waren die Menschen auch nicht mehr größer als die Häuser, sie wurde wirklich immer besser. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie von Anfang an einen Narren an mir gefressen und Ted schrieb mir mal, dass sie immer ganz aufgeregt auf eine Eule von mir wartete und jeden meiner Briefe in einer verzierten Schachtel aufhob. Ich erinnere mich noch genau an unser letztes Treffen. Ich machte den Fehler sie mit ihrem vollen Namen anzusprechen und den Abdruck ihrer Zähne auf meiner Hand wurde ich wochenlang nicht los. Ansonsten ist die Kleine aber wirklich süß und ich habe es meinem Bruder nie übel genommen, dass er sie mir vorzog.

Aber eigentlich wollte ich euch ja etwas über mich erzählen. Also, mein Name ist Isabelle Marie Tonks, ich bin 17 Jahre alt und Halbwaise. Meine Mutter starb als ich sieben Jahre alt war und kurz darauf lernte mein Vater Ginger kennen. Er schien ihr von Anfang an verfallen zu sein und schon bald heirateten sie und meine Stiefmutter zog mit ihren beiden Töchtern bei uns ein. Ich musste mein Zimmer räumen und zog unter das Dach. Früher verbrachte meine Mutter hier oft Zeit mit nähen und manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, ihr dort näher zu sein als an jedem anderen Ort. Ich war damals schon sehr zierlich und nicht besonders stark und es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich das Zimmer vom Staub befreit und die Möbel verrückt hatte, bis dahin schlief ich auf der Couch. Zuerst hatte ich mich noch auf meine Stiefschwestern gefreut, schließlich war mein heißgeliebter Bruder türeknallend aus meinem Leben verschwunden, aber sie sahen von Anfang an auf mich herab. Vermutlich lag es daran, dass sie fanden, dass sie als Reinblüter mehr wert waren als ein gewöhnlicher Muggel ohne jegliche Zauberkräfte. Mittlerweile konnte ich zwar zaubern, aber an ihrer Einstellung mir gegenüber hatte sich nichts verändert.

Kimberly durfte seit einem Dreivierteljahr legal zaubern und seitdem hatte ich eigentlich keine Chance mehr gegen die beiden, selbst als ich endlich 17 wurde kam ich gegen sie nicht an. Warum ich mir das alles gefallen ließ kann ich im Nachhinein selbst nicht sagen, vielleicht lag es daran, dass ich sonst niemanden hatte und sie mich in der Schule wenigstens duldeten. Vielleicht hatte ich aber auch nur Angst, dass sie und Ginger meinen Dad überreden würden mich rauszuschmeißen. Ich liebte meinen Vater, obwohl er nie hinter mir stand und obwohl er nicht einmal reagierte, wenn Kelly und Kimberly mich herumschubsten und ich wollte ihn nicht verlieren.

Ich hatte eine schöne Kindheit, meine Eltern und Ted verwöhnten mich wo sie nur konnten und ich wartete jeden Tag auf eine der Schuleulen, die mir Neuigkeiten aus Hogwarts brachten. Aber Teddy fand mehr und mehr Freunde und die Eulen wurden weniger. In seinem sechsten Schuljahr verliebte er sich in Andromeda und in den darauf folgenden Sommerferien erzählte er mir, dass er für immer mit ihr zusammenbleiben wolle. Ein knappes Jahr später hielt er um ihre Hand an und kurz darauf verstarb unsere Mutter. Ted stürzte sich in seine Beziehung zu Andromeda und mein Dad lernte Ginger kennen. Für jeden von uns begann ein neues Leben, nur dass ich es mir nicht ausgesucht hatte.

Ich verstehe bis heute nicht, warum Ginger meinen Dad damals geheiratet hat, sie legte immer sehr viel Wert darauf nicht mit den falschen Leuten gesehen zu werden. Und die falschen Leute, das waren Muggel und Muggelgeborene. Ihren Hass bekam aber nur ich zu spüren und das Tag für Tag. Gerne zeigte sie mir auch, dass ich nicht in die Familie passte, dass ich nicht dazugehörte. Leider konnte ich ihr da nicht einmal widersprechen. Das Aussehen hatte ich von meiner Mutter geerbt, mit meinem Vater hatte ich kaum Ähnlichkeit. Kimberly hatte gefärbte blauschwarze Haare und blaue Augen, von denen ich wusste, dass sie per Zauberhand verändert wurden. Kelly dagegen kam nach ihrer Mutter. Beide hatten sie platinblondes Haar und einen langen Hals. Zu ihrem jeweils 16. Geburtstag hatten Kimberly und Kelly sich die Oberweite vergrößern lassen, was mein Vater bereitwillig bezahlte. Ich bekam eine neue Garnitur Schulumhänge, worüber ich mich wiederum freute. Meine alten waren schon mehr als schäbig und langsam konnte ich sie auch nicht mehr flicken. Auch vom Charakter her hatte mein Vater sich soweit verändert, dass er perfekt zu Kimberly, Kelly und Ginger passte. Mir dagegen war mein eigener Vater fremd wie nie zuvor.

Meine letzte Erinnerung an meine Mutter ist sowohl schön, als auch schmerzhaft. Sie sagte mir wie so oft, wie hübsch ich doch sei und dass sich die Jungs später sicherlich um mich reißen würden. Seitdem hatte ich nie wieder etwas Derartiges gehört, im Gegenteil. Die Sticheleien wurden von Tag zu Tag schlimmer und irgendwann fing ich an meinen Körper zu hassen. Meine schwarzen Haare waren zu glatt, mein Mund zu rot, meine Haut zu blass. Die Blicke auf meine Oberweite brachten mich dazu, meine Kleidung eine Nummer größer zu kaufen und ich trug die Haare immer offen, um mein Gesicht zu verstecken. Trotzdem entkam ich den Gemeinheiten meiner Stiefschwestern nur selten. Um genau zu sein nur dann, wenn sie mir ihre Hausaufgaben diktierten oder ich in den Ferien ihre Kleidung waschen oder ihre Zimmer aufräumen sollte.

Ich versuchte nichts von alledem an mich herankommen zu lassen und redete mir ein, dass ich keine Freunde brauchte und dass Jungs doch nur lästig waren. Trotzdem erwischte ich mich immer wieder dabei, wie ich Lily Evans neidisch musterte, wenn sie mit ihren Freundinnen Spaß hatte oder mal wieder von James Potter um ein Date gebeten wurde. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich damals die Einzige war, die seinen verletzten Gesichtsausdruck nach jeder Abfuhr bemerkte und vermutlich sah auch nur ich seine Unsicherheit, die wohl das charakteristische Verstrubbeln seiner Haare hervorrief. Ich verbrachte viel Zeit damit, Leute zu beobachten und so merkte ich auch bald, dass Lily enttäuscht wirkte, wenn James sie mal nicht ansprach und dass ihr die Auseinandersetzungen von Woche zu Woche mehr Spaß zu bereiten schienen. Ich beneidete Lily Evans, das tat ich wirklich. Sie war klug, wunderschön und beliebt, ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass es in ihrem Leben etwas gab, das nicht perfekt war. Von Petunia wusste ich damals noch nichts, ansonsten hätte ich Lily vermutlich in einem ganz anderen Licht gesehen, sie wäre mir menschlicher vorgekommen, nicht so perfekt und mir überlegen.

Remus Schicksal dagegen hatte ich sehr wohl bemerkt. Es war in unserem zweiten Schuljahr. Wir hatten gemeinsam mit den Hufflepuffs Kräuterkundeunterricht und die beiden hackten mal wieder auf mir herum. Ich hatte es nicht geschafft für sie die Hausaufgaben zu erledigen und so lag ich am Nachmittag mit einer Harke im rechten Unterarm auf der Krankenstation. Kelly bestand darauf, dass sie mich nicht hatte schubsten wollen und dass ich mir das nur einbilden würde und ich fing langsam an, an meiner Intelligenz zu zweifeln. Im Krankenflügel hörte ich mehr oder weniger freiwillig ein Gespräch zwischen Remus und Madame Pompfrey mit an und so setzte sich das Puzzle für mich zusammen. Remus erschrak fürchterlich, als er merkte, dass ich nun von seinem Geheimnis wusste und er beruhigte sich erst, als ich ihm mein Wort gab es für mich zu behalten. Er nahm mich damals vor Erleichterung in den Arm und dieses so lange vergessene Gefühl der Geborgenheit ließ mich in Tränen ausbrechen und als er mich daraufhin fragte, was denn los sei schluchzte ich nur, dass das doch sowieso niemanden interessieren würde. Ich sei doch allen egal. Remus wurde unglaublich wütend und fuhr mich an, dass es doch meine Schuld sei, wenn ich mich den Leuten entziehen würde. Er entschuldigte sich zwar mehrmals für seinen Ausbruch, aber ich konnte seine Worte nicht vergessen. Seitdem sprach ich ab und zu mit ihm und ich hatte dabei das Gefühl, dass er mehr über meine Situation wusste, als mir lieb war.

Dann gab es noch Peter Pettigrew. Er war ein kleiner, dicklicher Junge, der meist mit eingezogenem Kopf herumlief. Er tat mir Leid und erinnerte mich oft an mich selbst. Trotzdem hatte er Freunde und auch wenn sie sich das eine oder andere Mal über ihn lustig machten, so entging mir nicht, dass sie ihn ihre Hausaufgaben abschreiben ließen und ihm auch im Unterricht unauffällig halfen. Peter war alles andere als beliebt, aber dank seiner Freunde wurde er meist in Ruhe gelassen, was er ihnen damit dankte, dass er alles tat, was sie ihm auftrugen. Besonders Sirius machte sich daraus oft einen Spaß, aber im Nachhinein denke ich, dass er einfach nur wollte, dass sein Freund etwas aus sich herauskam und anfing sich zu wehren.

Kommen wir zu ihm, zu Sirius. Sirius Black war der begehrteste Junge der Schule. Jedes Mädchen schwärmte für ihn, aber er schien das alles gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Seine Freunde waren ihm das Wichtigste überhaupt und es verging kein Tag, an dem sich kein Mädchen eine Abfuhr von ihm einhandelte. Meine Stiefschwestern gehörten zu seinen hartnäckigsten Verehrerinnen, ich hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft er sie schon angeekelt von sich gewiesen hatte. Ich mochte Sirius. Ich meine, ich mochte ihn. Er hatte alles, was man sich bei einem Jungen wünschen konnte. Er war gutaussehend, witzig, charmant und intelligent. Er stand treu zu seinen Freunden und verteidigte öfter Muggelgeborene, wenn ihnen eine Gruppe von Slytherins auflauerte. Ich glaube damals fing es an. In meinem fünften Jahr versuchte sein Bruder Regulus mich im See zu ertränken und während James und Sirius sich mit ihm und seinen Freunden duellierten zog Remus mich aus dem Wasser. Die Slytherins, obwohl in der Überzahl, hatten keine Chance gegen die beiden Schwarzhaarigen und verschwanden schnell.

Und während ich immer noch würgte und gefühlte fünf Liter Wasser spuckte sah Sirius mich an. Er sagte kein Wort, sondern blickte mich einfach nur mit seinen grauen, durchdringenden Augen an und schien dabei in mein Innerstes zu blicken. Seit diesem Augenblick war es um mich geschehen, aber ich versuchte nie ihm näher zu kommen. Eine Abfuhr hätte ich nicht ertragen.

Mein Name ist Isabelle und ich habe beschlossen meine Geschichte aufzuschreiben. Meine Geschichte, die einem Märchen so sehr gleicht, in der es böse Stiefschwestern gibt, ungeküsste Frösche, einen Abschlussball und natürlich den von allen geliebten Prinzen, der eigentlich keiner sein will.


	2. Schneewittchen & der fast tödliche Toast

Schneewittchen und der tödliche Toast (Kapitel 1)

**Schneewittchen und der fast tödliche Toast (Kapitel 1)**

Ich saß wie jeden Morgen am Hufflepufftisch und versuchte es meinen Stiefschwestern Recht zu machen. Aber ich hatte mal wieder kein Glück. Die Spiegeleier waren ihnen zu kalt, die Milch zu warm und der Toast war angeblich zu trocken. Außerdem schmierte ich die Marmelade zu dick auf den Toast, woraufhin Kelly mir in einem unbeobachteten Moment in die Seite hieb und mich anfauchte, dass sie merkte, dass ich versuchte sie zu mästen. Wow, sie hatte mich durchschaut, mein einziger Lebenssinn bestand darin, meine Stiefschwestern zu füttern, bis sie wie aufgeblähte Stachelschweine aussahen. Ich hatte ja auch sonst nichts zu tun. Als ich ihnen schließlich aus der Küche zwei fettfreie Joghurts geholt hatte und mir selbst ein Brötchen schmieren wollte, kamen die Eulen. Als auch vor mir eine der Schuleulen landete galt der erste Gedanke meinem Vater und für etwa eine Sekunde war ich davon überzeugt, dass er wissen wollte, wie es mir ging. Oder vielleicht wollte Teddy mich mal wieder sehen?

Aber es war Annie, die mir schrieb. Ein typischer Annie-Brief eben: Wie geht's dir? Mir geht's gut. Ach übrigens, ich bin schwanger! So, jetzt da ich dir schon einen Riesenschock verpasst habe, wirst du alles Weitere nicht schlimm finden: Könntest du…? Erschrocken hielt ich die Luft an. Dieses Biest! Das hatte sie doch bestimmt nur gemacht, um mich wieder unter Menschen zu bringen. Seufzend nahm ich den Brief und stand auf. Glücklicherweise waren meine Stiefschwestern gerade damit beschäftigt kleine Löffelspitzen voller Joghurt zu sich zu nehmen und so musste ich mich nicht rechtfertigen. Mit gesenktem Kopf und zögerlichen Schritten ging ich am Ravenclawtisch vorbei zu dem Tisch, an dem die Gryffindors saßen und sich angeregt unterhielten. Ich spürte einige Blicke auf mir und wäre am liebsten wieder umgedreht, vor allem weil jetzt auch noch das Getuschel begann: „Was will die denn hier?" „Ist sie sich auf einmal nicht mehr zu fein um sich hier blicken zu lassen?"

Ich zog den Kopf noch weiter ein und war froh, als ich endlich bei Remus angekommen war. Ihm gegenüber saß James, dessen volle Aufmerksamkeit bei Lily lag. Sie hatte sich vor ihm aufgebaut und hielt ihm gerade eine Predigt darüber, dass er als Schulsprecher den anderen Schülern ein Vorbild sein müsse und nicht schon nach ein paar Wochen wieder in sein altes Verhaltensmuster fallen könne. James starrte sie nur mit verklärtem Blick an, was sie für eine Weile aus dem Konzept brachte und so blickten sie sich schweigend an. Mit einem Mal hatte ich wieder das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden und so drehte ich den Kopf und versank sofort in Sirius Augen. Er musterte mich mal wieder so durchdringend, dass ich meine Augen nicht von ihm wenden konnte und ich immer mehr das Gefühl bekam, dass ich ihm gerade meine Seele offen legte.

Schließlich gelang es mir doch meinen Blick abzuwenden und ich konzentrierte mich auf Remus, der mich schmunzelnd betrachtete. „Annie hat mir geschrieben, ich soll dir den geben", murmelte ich leise und hielt ihm einen zweiten Umschlag hin. Bei der Erwähnung ihres Namens fingen seine Augen an zu leuchten und ich lächelte wissend. In den Sommerferien hatten wir Remus beim Einkaufen getroffen und die beiden unterhielten sich mehr als eine halbe Stunde lang über die Konsistenz von Milchprodukten, was für mich ein untrügliches Zeichen dafür war, dass die beiden füreinander bestimmt waren. Seitdem musste ich meiner besten Freundin in jedem Brief beschreiben, was Remus für Klamotten trug und wehe ich vergaß ihr mitzuteilen, wenn er sich die Haare geschnitten hatte, dann war sie tödlich beleidigt und der Meinung, dass ich sie nicht ernst genug nähme. Aber wenigstens hatte ich ihr mittlerweile klar gemacht, dass es mehr als nur auffällig war, wenn ich ihm ständig mit einer Kamera hinterherlief, nur damit sie ihn auch aus der Ferne anschmachten konnte. Schließlich wollte sie nicht, dass er von ihrer… naja, von ihrer Schwärmerei erfuhr.

„Setz dich doch hin, dann kannst du hier etwas essen", forderte mich Sirius freundlich auf und ich warf ihm einen erstaunten Blick zu, was ich sofort bereute. Wieder nahmen mich diese geheimnisvollen Augen in Beschlag und ich schluckte trocken. Offenbar war ihm mein Schweigen etwas unangenehm, denn schon bald zierte ein leichtes Pink seine Wangen. „Ich hab dich nicht beobachtet, es ist mir nur zufällig aufgefallen, dass du noch nichts gegessen hast." „Ja, er hat rein zufällig eine halbe Stunde zum Hufflepufftisch geguckt und sich dabei den Hals verrenkt", fügte Remus trocken hinzu und schrie kurz darauf schmerzerfüllt auf. „Verdammt, Pad! Was sollte das denn?" „Tut mir Leid, mein Fuß ist ausgerutscht", gab er ebenso trocken zurück und riss damit James und Lily aus ihrer Starre, die nun leise lachten.

Remus rutschte ein Stück zur Seite und klopfte neben sich auf die Bank. Ich lächelte schüchtern und setzte mich dann zwischen ihn und Sirius und war dabei wirklich froh, dass ich jetzt mit dem Rücken zu Kelly und Kimberly saß, ihre Blicke hätten mich sicherlich zuckend vom Stuhl fallen lassen. Lily schien heute einen guten Tag zu haben, oder aber sie war neugierig was in dem Brief für Remus stand, denn sie setzte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort neben James, der sie nun mit verzückten Blick anstarrte und nichts anderes wahrnahm. „Prongs, ich glaube deine Hand ist jetzt genug gebuttert", lachte sein bester Freund leise und der Angesprochene blickte völlig irritiert auf seine beschmierte Hand und wurde dann knallrot. Lily kicherte leise und auch ich musste mir auf die Lippen beißen um ihn nicht noch mehr in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Sirius hatte damit allerdings weniger Probleme, er schlug laut lachend auf seinen Schenkel ein und kriegte sich erst wieder ein, als James ihm eine Hand voll Rührei ins Gesicht warf.

Da ich völlig fasziniert den losgelösten Sirius betrachtete bekam ich gar nicht mit, dass Remus mich ansprach und so quietschte ich erschrocken auf, als er mich am Arm berührte. Wenn ich befürchtet hatte, dass Sirius sich jetzt über mich genauso lustig machen würde wie zuvor über seinen besten Freund, so wurde ich positiv überrascht. Er lächelte mich nur unverfänglich an und begann dann sich mit James über die verschiedenen Brotsorten und ihre Vor- bzw Nachteile zu unterhalten. Lily schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf, aber es wirkte nicht so, als wäre sie genervt, im Gegenteil: Sie schien sich köstlich zu amüsieren. Erst jetzt wandte ich mich zu Remus um, der geduldig gewartet hatte und mich immer noch anlächelte. „Annie fragt, ob es hier in der Nähe eine Bar gibt, in der ich dich betrunken machen und an den Höchstbietenden verhökern kann. Meint sie das ernst?" „Das ist einfach…Annie", antwortete ich schulterzuckend und er grinste. „Gut zu wissen."

Zaghaft zupfte Sirius mich am Ärmel und als ich mich umdrehte hielt er mir einen Toast mit Marmelade vors Gesicht. „Wo du doch schon deine Freundinnen fütterst…" Bei dem Wort „Freundinnen" hätte ich beinahe gelacht, wenn die Situation nicht so traurig gewesen wäre. Kimberly und Kelly als meine Freundinnen zu bezeichnen… auf die Idee war auch noch niemand gekommen. In dem Moment riss Remus mich aus meinen Gedanken: „Warum nennt sie dich eigentlich Schneewittchen?" Erschrocken schnappte ich nach Luft und verschluckte mich dabei an meinem Toast. Super, da saß ich nun neben dem begehrenswertesten Jungen der Schule und erstickte fast. Obwohl… Mund zu Mund Beatmung wäre sicherlich nicht das Schlimmste, was mir passieren konnte… Naja, jedenfalls klopften Remus und Sirius mir gleichzeitig so heftig auf den Rücken, dass mein ganzer Oberkörper nach vorne flog und mein Gesicht in den auf dem Teller liegenden Toast gedrückt wurde. Selbst heute ist mir das noch peinlich und ich weiß noch genau, dass ich mir in dem Moment wünschte, an dem Brocken in meinem Hals erstickt zu sein.

Mit hochrotem Gesicht(was definitiv an der Kirschmarmelade lag) setzte ich mich wieder gerade hin und versuchte so würdevoll wie möglich dazusitzen, während mir von 50 Prozent der Rumtreiber das Gesicht abgewischt wurde, als wäre ich ein kleines Kind, das noch in die Windeln machte. Nur, dass ich bestimmt besser roch. Nach Kirsche. Lecker. So unauffällig wie möglich klemmte ich mir eine verschmierte Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr und lächelte versuchsweise. „Ah, ich verstehe", sagte Remus und lachte leise. „Die ist ja richtig kreativ, die Gute!" „Hey! Schließt mich nicht aus!", jaulte Sirius und ich warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu. Sofort wurde er rot. „Ich.. Ich spreche normalerweise nicht wie ein Baby. Das war nur ein Scherz." „Aha", machte ich und zog das Wort dabei besonders lang. James presste lachend eine Hand auf den Mund und auch Lily schien sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen zu können, woraufhin Sirius in sich zusammensank und den Kopf einzog. Dann aber schien er sich daran zu erinnern, wer er war und er setzte sich wieder gerade hin und streckte das Kinn vor. „Warum nennt diese... Annie?" „Annie", bestätigten Remus und ich gleichzeitig und er nickte zufrieden, „Warum nennt sie dich Schneewittchen?" „Weil…", begann Remus, wurde aber von James unterbrochen.

„Schneewittchen ist eine Märchenfigur aus der Muggelwelt, sie ist so was wie Beedle der Barde für uns. Über Schneewittchen wurde gesagt, dass sie weiß wie Schnee, rot wie Blut und schwarz wie Ebenholz war. Und jetzt sieh dir doch mal Isabelles Haut, ihren Mund und ihre Haare an!" Während Sirius mich nun eingehend musterte und ich unruhig hin und her rutschte, sah Lily James nachdenklich an. „Woher weißt du so genau über Muggelmärchen Bescheid?" Er wurde rot und ähnelte einmal mehr einem kleinen, verliebten Schuljungen. Naja, klein war er eigentlich nicht, aber alles andere traf ja zu. „Ich hab mich in den letzten Jahren ein wenig mit Muggeln beschäftigt. Es.. Es gibt da so ein Mädchen. Sie ist Muggelgeborene und ich wollte einfach mehr über ihre Herkunft erfahren, damit ich sie vielleicht auch besser verstehen kann." „Oh", machte Lily und wirkte mit einem Mal enttäuscht, woraufhin sich mein Tischnachbar schmunzelnd räusperte. „Ich glaube, er meint dich!" Überrascht sah sie von Remus zu James und errötete dann auch. „Oh!"

Ich glaube, nach diesem Frühstück fing sie an James mit anderen Augen zu sehen und als er das merkte wuchs er vor Stolz glatt drei Zentimeter. Und auch mein Leben war nicht mehr so, wie zuvor: Seit diesem Gespräch nannte Sirius mich nur noch „Schneewittchen" und meine Stiefschwestern sahen mit einem Mal eine Gefahr in mir, die es zu beseitigen galt. Es war der Tag der Veränderungen, des Anfangs und des Endes.


End file.
